Defying The Gods/Part 2
Glovey: I’m sorry, but it’s kind of hard for me to believe any of this. And besides, I was human…not Smurf. Sol-El: Long ago, a war broke out. Things weren’t looking well and we had no choice but to send the one you call “Wild Smurf”, your brother, to the Earth. I was waiting for the right moment that the blue moon phenomenon would occur. We acted quickly and sent our Smurf child by stork to be delivered to a village to be taken care of. Of course, bad news always travels fast. The stories say that the sack where the baby was in apparently made a tear and lost the child. We couldn’t repeat the same mistake again. When we sent you the Earth, we changed you into a human baby in hopes of being raised by them for a better chance of survival. All we knew was that you were found by an orphanage and then disappeared after that. I can see that it was a success since you have made it this far. I was never aware that you would ever return to your original state, although I do see some flaws on you as a Smurf. Glovey: No… It’s the hair isn’t it… I was a human who was changed into a Smurf by a deranged warlock. Charmeine: Well, we being your parents, we do know about your spots. Glovey makes his eyes big and backs away slowly. Glovey: What did you say…? Sol-El: Guards! Escort him to our quarters. We shall follow behind. Glovey: But… but… Glovey is taken to a small chamber room by Zowfee. The guard then hands Glovey a mail that resembles what the Sunwalkers wore. Glovey removes his clothes and glove. Glovey’s back appears to have old scars while the front of his body has a big section that is pale. Where Glovey wears his glove appears to be almost pale with only little skin that appears normal. His right foot only has a little white section while his left one has white spots all over it. Zowfee: Are these the spots the queen was referring to? I sense… shame in you. I see no reason to have shame for this. Glovey: You guys don’t really make a big deal out of this. But back on Earth… everything was completely different. Glovey gets a flashback of when he was young. He recalled being treated different for the appearance of his flesh. He is seen being ridiculed by everyone. Glovey: I was accused of being cursed and called a freak. So I ran away after I saw the circus. I was fascinated by the man who would later become my father. After he passed away, I decided to go off and travel the world and spread happiness in the same way he did through music. I did the horrible mistake of returning 2 years later back to England. I believe I was 17 when I was enslaved by the English. I was ambushed and ordered to entertain only the King or be beaten. I tried to explain that I couldn’t do that. My scars can tell you that they persuaded me well. Richard didn’t really use for me his entertainment. There were occasions when I was just his errand boy. Under the king, I was trained to use the sword and defended him on various occasions from many of his enemies from bad men to even monsters. Then, the destined day arrived where I was free. His name was Nemesis. He apparently was searching for the Holy Grail in the old English countryside. I was in his way and he thought he could dispose of me by turning me into a Smurf and tossing me out into a lost forest in Belgium. Zowfee: I have been watching you Glovey Smurf. You cannot deny that you were happy being a Smurf. Glovey: You’re right. Being a Smurf was the best thing ever. I was free and I got to make a new life. I also met the love of my life. It’s funny because it was even at first sight. Wait… what do you mean you have been watching me? Zowfee: Your parents knew you were still out here and me being your brother in arms, I was ordered to search for you and keep an eye open on you. Glovey: Kind of like a guardian angel huh. I just noticed that you don’t speak like the other Sunwalkers around here. Zowfee: When one spends too much time on Earth, one gets too easily attached. I personally love the Earth. There is more life there than out here. Unfortunately that is bad for us Sunwalkers. Glovey: What do you mean? Zowfee: We need the Sun for our survival. We can’t stay on Earth for more than 5 minutes. Otherwise we would suffer a meltdown and die. We Sunwalkers are here to fight and protect those who wish to corrupt many with evil. Glovey: I can say you guys are the good guys and I shouldn’t worry about anything. Zowfee: Not exactly. We do have some members of our rank who have been corrupted and banished from the Sun into the planet called Belial. Remember what his royal highness said about a war? This war still is on and it is between us and the corrupted ones, led by the traitor Helios. He and his band have been going tricking humans into worshipping them as gods. The humans have been so primitive to not realize that they are being tricked with illusions. Personally Glovey, I myself believe it is a bad idea that you are here since Helios despises the King for not agreeing in his philosophy. He could take his anger out on you using his two powerful pawns Ra and Apollo. Glovey: What timing… and I think I’m all out of magic. How can I escape? Zowfee: You came here using the Sun’s Capsaule. Perhaps, you may return back to Earth using the same method. Glovey: How does it work? Zowfee: The capsule emits a small hologram of the Sun. To some, the Sun is a giant star. Think of it as a wishing star. Glovey: I think I understand. Zowfee: If you feel the need to speak to us again, you can simply use the Capsule to communicate to your parents or me. You can use it to return again, but it wouldn’t be wise. Glovey: Thank you, Zowfee. Goodbye. Zowfee: Goodbye Glovey Smurf, and good luck to you. Glovey lifts the capsule high in the air and presses its button, making him disappear and re-appear back in Papa Smurf’s lab. Papa Smurf jumps surprised. Papa Smurfs: Great Smurfs! Glovey! You’re not dead! We saw you disappear and not appear for the whole night. Where ever did you go? Glovey: Well… I was in the Sun. Papa Smurf: The Sun? I see. This makes sense now. I tried doing some research on the device you had. It’s called the Sun’s Capsule and apparently it is not a rare device since there are many of its kind. It was crafted by the Sun tribe called the Sunwalkers. Glovey: Yes, and I met my Mother and Father. Papa Smurf: What? Glovey: I haven’t been too honest with you Papa Smurf. I must come clean now. Glovey is seen telling his life story to Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf only nods and looks out the window. Papa Smurf: You were originally human. Did Smurfette ever know about this? Glovey: She was the only one I ever told in secret. But it turns out in the end that I was originally a Smurf the whole time. My father resembles the other Sunwalkers but my mother the queen, appeared to be a Smurf. Papa Smurf: And my little Wild Smurf is your brother too… Glovey: I remember meeting him the first time… I felt this strange connection with him. I’m sure he felt something as well that day. This is embarrassing Papa Smurf but… At that moment, Smurfette runs inside the lab and hugs Glovey tightly. She appears to be crying as well. Smurfette: Don’t you ever scare me like that mister! I thought I lost you! Glovey: I’m sorry Smurfette. I’m back though. Smurfette: What happened Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: Glovey met the Sun tribe and his parents just happened to be the king and queen. Smurfette: Whoa Glovey. You’re a prince? Glovey: Huh? Papa Smurf: And our very own Wild Smurf is his brother. Smurfette: Wild Smurf is your brother? This is all confusing me. Glovey: Well, we can all forget about this because I am not going back. Papa Smurf: Did something happen? Glovey: Apparently Wild and I were left out here due to some war for the throne. If I get seen, I may be in danger. Smurfette: But Glovey, you have magic strength and abilities and… Glovey: So do they. Everyone in the Sun has super powers. All that matters is that we’re safe here. Smurfette: How do you know that you’re not being lied? Papa Smurf: That is a good question, Glovey. Glovey: They know about my… condition. Smurfette: I see. I’m sorry, Glovey. Glovey: It’s okay. Glovey lifts up Smurfette’s face and smiles. Papa Smurf: Condition? Smurfette: Papa Smurf, I promised to not tell anyone. Glovey has many secrets that I cannot tell a Smurf about. Papa Smurf: He told me some already. Smurfette: Well, if it’s okay with you Glovey. Glovey only nods and removes his glove to show his diseased skin. Papa Smurf: I know what this is. Papa Smurf pulls down one of his books and opens it to show Glovey and Smurfette. As Papa Smurf speaks, Glovey is seen changing back into his regular clothes. He then puts back his glove. Papa Smurf: It says here it is called Vitiligo. According to this, it is… Papa Smurf is interrupted by the sound and flashes coming from the Sun’s Capsule. A hologram image of many Sunwalkers can be seen speaking through. They keep saying, “Please help us. We are being attacked. hey will seize if you only face him.” A darker Sunwalker is seen giving a nasty grin that turns into a frown. Helios: Greetings worms. If you are watching this last son of Sol-El, my name is Helios, the greatest criminal mind of all time. I demand you show yourself if you ever want to see your precious parents alive ever again. The holomessage turns off and the Capsule stops glowing. Papa Smurf: What are you going to do? Glovey: I don’t know… They’re my real parents. But It feels hard to accept them. No, doing the right thing is what matters. Smurfette: Please take me with you. Papa Smurf: No! No! It is far too dangerous to make this a big Smurf trip, Smurfette. I will have to volunteer somebody to go with you Glovey. I will allow you to choose one strong Smurf to come with you. Smurfette: Papa Smurf, what about Dreamy? He may really be a lot of help for Glovey and it will give him a chance to really explore Outer Smurf. We all know that is something he has wanted to do in such a long time. Papa Smurf: I suppose that could work. But Glovey, please keep my little one safe. Glovey: Yes Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Smurfette, go and tell “Astro Smurf” the news and to get ready to depart again. Smurfette: Yes Papa Smurf. Smurfette is seen speaking to Dreamy. His response was a smile on his face. He runs to his house and opens his closet and pulls out his astro suit. He puts it on and runs back to Papa Smurfs lab. Glovey is seen changing back into his Sunwalker suit. Both Glovey and Dreamy hold hands. Glovey presses the button on the capsule and both disappear and appear back on the room where Glovey and Zowfee had previously spoken on. Dreamy: Did it work? Are we really out in Outer Smurf? Glovey: Yes. We’re actually on a secret base in the Sun. Dreamy: Maybe we’ll find the Sweefs. It feels like if it was just yesterday when my fellow Smurfs pretended to be the Swoofs. Glovey: The Swoofs? Dreamy: Yes. Dreamy then gets a flashback of the time he believed he was on another planet and he supposedly met extraterrestrial life forms called Swoofs, who were secretly the Smurfs. Dreamy: They tried it again on a different occasion, but something went wrong and I found out they weren’t real. They did all this because they wanted to see me happy. Of course in the end, I did meet a Sweef. Glovey: Wow. That was very sweet of them. I wish things could be the same right now. Smurfette: Don’t worry. Smurfette told me everything. I promise to keep it a secret. And besides, you’re the Enchanted Smurf! We’ll be okay! Glovey: I hope you’re right. I don’t even have my powers right now. Dreamy: What do you mean? Glovey: I only get my powers after using a wishing star. Dreamy: Then how are those guys using their powers? Dreamy points at a group of Sunwalkers who are seen surfing outer space while others are seen flying straight forward. Glovey: Uhm… I don’t really know. Maybe it’s because I’m only half Smurf and half Sunwalker. Plus I have human DNA in me. Dreamy whistles in a surprised tone. Dreamy: Now what do we do? Glovey: We should hurry to the king and queen. Perhaps they’re still okay. Glovey and Dreamy put on helmets and hop around as they float over to the chamber, only to find things okay in there. Sol-El: You must’ve heard the news, Leahcim. Glovey: It’s Glovey. Sol-El: Helios plans to use you for his plans. He really is no threat to us in my personal view. I will go and face him to end this once and for… Everyone looks up and sees a flying beast. Many sirens are heard and loud speakers make announcements. A big voice is heard saying, “Attention citizens! Please remain calm and stay indoors! Calling all troops! Monster Zero has escaped! I repeat, Monster Zero is loose!” The guards run off and throw their spears in the air which transform into boards and they surf away after the dragon. Dreamy: Great Smurfs! Was that a dragon with three heads?! Glovey: Yes, I believe it was… What was that, your highness? Sol-El: That was Monster Zero. We really don’t know much about this beast. We managed to capture him sometime ago after he kept threatening many planets. We kept him here at a zoo, but somehow he has escaped. Hmm…. if it isn’t one problem, it is another… Glovey: Perhaps we may be of assistance. Sol-El: Perhaps… Yes… I believe it is time to use your Sunwalker roots to take down that beast. Use your Capsule to unleash it’s power. Good luck Smurfs. Glovey and Dreamy run out the palace and look up to see the flying dragon. It appears to be growling with two of its heads while another one shoots lightning from out of its mouth. Dreamy: Glovey, do you really have a plan for stopping this thing? Glovey: Not exactly… Dreamy: I’m kind of scared… Glovey: Hey, come on now. We can do this. We can achieve anything, as long as we believe hard enough. Dreamy: You’re right, Glovey. You’re like kind of different than the others. It’s a good thing to be a little different I guess. Both Smurfs begin walking down a trail until they find a hut with many tables and chairs. It almost resembles a classroom. A big sign is seen that reads, “Welcome new recruits!” On a wall, instructions can be seen on how the Sun Capsule can be used. Glovey begins to read some and finds out that he can make a sword and board come out of the capsule. Dreamy: You can do all this with your capsule, Glovey. Glovey presses the buttin and concentrates until a board of energy is released. Glovey and Dreamy jump abaord and begin to surf around space. Dreamy: Whoopee! We’re really out flying in outer Smurf! Glovey: Hey, this is pretty fun! Wheee! Glovey presses the button again and gets transported into the Sun again. Glovey flies using the Capsule’s strength and locates the dragon. Glovey gets on top of the dragon and tries to get its trust. The beast growls and struggles as it tries to send the Smurf flying off. Glovey finally gains control of one of the heads. The other heads stop moving out of control. Glovey: Whoa! I’m really doing this! Dreamy: Glovey! Glovey: Just follow my lead, Dreamy! Glovey rides the dragon as it gets escorted back to its cell as Dreamy follows behind him. The beast is taken by the Sunwalkers and Glovey returns to Dreamy and both ride back to the palace. Another siren is heard. A big voice is heard again saying, “Alert! Prisoner 101 has escape! All troops are to report to sector H Alpha! We need back up now!” Sol-El: Apollo is at it again… Glovey: Who is Apollo? Charmeine: On of the most wanted criminals in well… most of the galactic systems. Sol-El: If Apollo is out there, there is no doubt that Ra is involved in this as well. Glovey uses his capsule to teleport himself and Dreamy back to the village. Glovey: I’m sorry Dreamy, but things are beginning to look un-Smurfy out there. For your own safety, I am leaving you here with everyone. Dreamy: Glovey, wait… Glovey disappears and appears back in the Sun. He then heads to outer space and follows other Sunwalkers who are seen riding their boards to where many lights appear and blasts of energy. Glovey: That must be where this Apollo guy is at… Glovey heads over to what appears to be a field with many knocked out warriors. He sees the dark convict standing before him. He appears to resemble another Sunwalker, but only with red eyes and instead of the gray part of the armor, his is black. He appears to be holding spear that emits electricity as well. Apollo: Well well…. more trash that wishes to perish. How do you want to go to the next life? I’ll let you choose your death method. Glovey: You’re not going to get away with this, you... Who are you again? The convict pushes Glovey and sends him flying far into a mountain. Glovey gets up n pain. Glovey: Owwie… why do I always get the really strong bad guys…? Glovey gets up and fixes his hair and approaches the villain again, only this time Glovey decides to get serious as he stands tall. Apollo: Back for more eh? Very well. If you want to die so badly, then let me help you. Apollo tries punching Glovey, but Glovey dodges every hit with his dancing movements. Apollo: Are you dancing?! This is insulting to me! Fight me! Glovey: I’m a lover, not a fighter. Apollo: Grrr! How dare you insult me little blue freak?! Glovey spins and points at Apollo. Glovey: Who’s Bad? Apollo: You ain’t bad! you’re trash! I will end this once and for all. Apollo begins to glow and he pulls out halberd that emits electricity. Glovey pulls the Sun’s capsule off his waist and concentrates to make it become a laser sword. Glovey: Specium blade! Apollo Why didn’t I see this before? Apollo begins to start laughing maniacally. Apollo: I see now. So the rumors are true. The last son of Sol-El has returned indeed. And yet, he appears as weaker as his father. You don’t even look well enough to really face me. Even your skin tone appears blue. Bwa ha ha! Glovey concentrates harder, making his sword glowing a violent rage of yellow with a red aura around it. Apollo: Are all Earthlings this stupid? Apollo rushes towards Glovey with his spear while Glovey defends himself with his sword. Both appear to be clashing their weapons numerous times. Eventually, Glovey tires out the alien as he steps back. Apollo: You’re not that bad kid. Perhaps I was wrong about you. You should consider in joining my team. We can all take over the galaxy and spread our criminal empire to the Earth. We can all be respected as gods. Glovey: I’m not interested in your evil ways. Apollo: Then prepare to die, for I tire of your presence. Apollo catches Glovey off guard and he punches him space suit and breaks his helmet. Glovey holds his breath as he runs and panics as he grasps for air. He sees a shooting star and barely passes out as he transforms into his enchanted form. The convict sees him and approaches him. Smurf to [[Defying The Gods/Part 3|'Part 3']] Category:Defying The Gods chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes